were all going on a glee holiday
by quinnpuck97
Summary: mr schuster takes the glee club on a fun holiday in florida... multi chapter x
1. Chapter 1

Mr schues p.o.v

We were all in the choir room and I silenced them and told them that the glee club…

'Okay guys we are going on HOLIDAYYYYY!' I shouted.

'Yes Omg yes' kurt and Mercedes screamed.

'Yay we can go to the beach and make sandcastles' Brittany said smiling at the thought.

'Alright, alright calm down don't you want to know where were going?'

'Please is new York please being New York' chanted Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and surprisingly Tina.

'Come on mr schue tell us' Finn whined.

'Ok ok were going to Florida!'

I looked around the room:

Kurt- looking at Mercedes grinning

Mercedes- looking at Kurt grinning

Santana-no emotion but a hint of a smile

Brittany-joy

Quinn-happiness

Puck-looking at Quinn and smirking

Finn- confused

Rachel-smiling

Tina- looking at artie

Artie-smiling at Tina

Matt-high fiving mike excitedly

Mike-high fiving matt happily

Then

'Yeessssssssssssssssssssss'

'Were going on holiday, were going on holiday'

'Babe I and you can totally hook up all the time'

'Yay yay yay'

'Hello? Alright calm down I have permission slips here and information booklets we will be going for 14 nights. Oh and we leave in 4 days ok?'

'Yes', 'yep', 'okay'.

'See ya tomorrow guys'

Then they collected there stuff and shouted out byes and see ya's then they were gone which left silence… blissful, peaceful silence.

I doubted I was going to get much of that in Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing glee belongs to ryan Murphy.

Were all going on a glee holiday:

Chapter 2

Kurt's p.o.v:

When mr schue told us we were going to Florida I was so happy I got to spend all my time getting a tan whilst being with me glee family… perfect.

I was already planning what to pack ever since I was a young child I had been obsessed with fashion and designer labels… I was usually dressed in the latest marc Jacobs jacket or channel sunglasses perhaps with me being gay or maybe just my femininity but I was ALWAYS the best dressed.

While I was day dreaming about fashion I felt a gentle tug on my shirt sleeve I looked across to see Brittany looking confused I had a soft spot for britt and her innocence I found it sweet then again it could get quite annoying. Anyway what did she want she was looking confused nothing new there.

'Hey britt what's the matter?' I said softly.

'Im confused… where we are going?' she said bewildered.

'Were all going to Florida for 2 weeks and you can go and play in the sea and make sandcastles!' I told her smiling.

'Yay what till I tell tana about this she's going to be so excited' with that she ran over to her bored looking bff.

I smiled then turned to grin at Mercedes my bff we silently communicated our excitement about the trip that's how well we know each other we can tell what the other was thinking.

Rachel was talking to Finn about something unimportant he looked puzzled but my step brother normally was I glanced at Rachel's hideous outfit before I had to turn away and puke it was horrific an electric blue knitted sweater complete with a yellow tartan skirt and ankle socks with pumps ewwwwwwww.

Next to them was Artie, Tina, Mike and Matt all discussing where we might stay and what we might do.

Quinn and Puck were in the row behind them holding hands while whispering to each other. Quinn looked adorable today in the new playsuit we bought yesterday on our shopping trip once she got to know me she let me choose all of her clothes.

Santana and britt were holding each others pinkies next to Quinn both in there cheerio's uniform. Once ms. Sylvester had calmed down and had got her fog machine she was happy to let the girls continue at glee, as-long as they informed her of mr schue's important decisions so she could have information to blackmail him with just encase she needed it.

That led me to Mercedes next to me still grinning and we turned and looked at mr Schuster as he told us other information. Then the bell rang and after saying goodnight to him we left and I went home to start packing if I start now I might just be finished in the 4 days we had if I stayed up for them 4 nights.

As I got home and found my numerous Louis vouiten cases put beyonce on the stereo and got to work.


End file.
